Our little nap
by dransa-fic
Summary: TFA; Kittycon/Autodog: Axletron; The son of Cliffjumper and Galvatron. Axletron is eager to expend all the time he can with his Creator, while he waits to get into school, after a day of fun. He decides to take a nap along with his Father.


Galvatron was really relaxed on his couch, now he knew why his bond mate loved mornings. They sure were refreshing and relaxed, even though he wasn't a morning bot, he'll wake at the same time as his mate to kiss him good bye as he leaves for work. He was so relaxed that he's in the point to go back to recharge once more. That was until he felt small weight fall onto him, surprised of the sudden, he jumped a little, but smile once he saw where the small weight was coming from.

'Good morning daddy! Did mommy already left!?' Axletron asked, as he approached his creator even more.

'Cutie I told you not to startle dad like that, you almost give him a spark attack!' Galvatron answered as he petted the head of his small son gaining a happy purr in response. 'Yeah your mommy already left for work.'

'Awww daddy! You promised that you will wake me to say good bye with you too! Axletron protested, crossing his small arms.

'Daddy is sorry cutie, you were recharging so peacefully that I didn't wanted to wake you up' Galvatron said, petting his creations head again.

'What are we going to do today daddy!? Are we going to visit the school I'm going to attend to!? Or are we going to walk around the park and play!? Or will you teach me how to cook the energon cake that mommy loves so much!?' Axletron asked so many questions that Galvatron didn't know which to response.

'First have you read one of the datapads that mommy wants you to read every morning? ' Galvatron asked, even though Axletron was still too young to attend to school yet, he showed interest in reading and learning things that would be complicated for other sparkling of his same age. He was a fast learner, just like his father, and that make Galvatron proud. Oh but he heritage characteristics from his mother as well. Axletron was smaller than most of the sparklings of his same age, just like his mother, and those big cute optics too. That trait is the one that Galvatron loves the most, because it will remind him of his beloved bond mate.

'Yes daddy! I wish you and mommy could buy something more interesting! All of those are bornlings books, their too easy to read!' Axletron protested once more. Yes he was still a sparkling, but he wanted his creators to give him more challenging things.

'Awww, but you're still daddy's little bornling!' Galvatron smile and petted his son head again, only this time the small kittycon did not purr in content. 'So who wants energon pancakes!?'

The sound of it made the small kittycon ears twitch and his optics widen as the word pancake left his father's mouth.

'I do! I do!!!' Axletron jumped in happiness. Just like his mother, Galvatron knew that the kittycon loved sweets, so it was easy for him to content his little creation.

Galvatron finished preparing everything for breakfast, his small son sat as soon as he saw his father place a plate with all the energon goodies that he loves to consume. Galvatron sat besides his soon, drinking some midgrade and going over their mail. Axletron will take small bites from his food, as he loves to enjoy his father cooking slowly.

'Aren't you going to commlink big brother today daddy?' Axletron said taking another bite from his goodies and curious that his father hasn't prepared to call his eldest son.

'No today cutie, your big brother told me yesterday that his preparing for his final exams, so I don't want to disturb him if his studying' Galvatron responded taking a sip from his midgrade and reading another piece of mail.

'What grade is big brother going to be in?' Axletron asked again and sipping from his fresh coolant drink and liking the remains that were left on his bottom lip.

'I…Think he's going to be a junior…' Galvatron said taking a bite from his own plate.

'But daddy, big brother had good scores from last year, so he advanced in his school credits therefore he should be a senior this year! You got to keep track of this stuff daddy!' Axletron said taking a bite from his pancakes and chewing it happily.

'You're right, you so smart my cutie! I don't know why they won't let you attend to school fast! I'm sure you'll ace everything!' Galvatron cheer, proud that he was blessed with another smart sparkling and a wonderful and beautiful bond mate, Megatron wasn't this smart when he was Axletron's age, but then again he never failed him when it came to school. He wanted to have Axletron and Megatron both of them together and hug them both telling them how proud he was of them. But he's still thinking of a good way to introduce his bond mate to his eldest son.

Megatron had a problem with Autodogs ever since he was a sparkling, well most kittycons have a problem with them, him? Well Galvatron just doesn't see what all the fuss is about. He knew that Axletron wouldn't be a problem to introduce, since he was born a kittycon, but the problem was his son unknowing hatred towards Autodogs. Well he'll think of something soon enough.

Axletron finished his breakfast and stand up from his chair, putting his dirty dishes in the sink.

'So daddy what are we going to do today!?' Axletron asked excited, there was a lot of stuff he wanted to do with his father, he knew he was going to attend school soon, and there won't be time to expend with his father, so he wanted to take advantage of the time they had now.

'Well first we're going to buy some groceries, we're going to register you for school, then we can play a bit in the park, if you're a good boy daddy will buy you a datapad of your choice!' Galvatron said finishing his midgrade and standing up.

'Really daddy!? Come on let's go!' The small kittycon stared jumping in excitement, running towards the door and grabbing his small bag, where he keep several empty datapads to take notes and once in a while draw.

Galvatron followed him, grabbing his and his sparklings coat, just in case it gets cold. And as soon as he open the door and walk outside Galvatron looked the apartment.

Both Galvatron and Axletron walked happily to the store, Axletron will always help his dad to look for the items on the list that his mom will write up. Axletron will get the items that were at his reach and the ones that weren't he will ask his father for help.

After they pay, they when directly to register Axletron for school.

'Hello sir, how can I help you?' The secretary asked as he saw the tall kittycon walked in with bags and holding his small sparkling servo.

'Yes, I would like to register my cute little sparkling for the next school stellar cycle' Galvatron said placing his servo on his sparkling's head.

'Sure sir, let me get you all the paperwork you need to fill out, we have an excellent kittycon class program.' The secretary turned around.

'Erm, actually I would like him to be on the Autodog class…' As soon as the word Autodog left his mouth the secretary turned around stuned.

'I don't think…You're son should be in an Autodog class…'

'And why not? My son here has read many of the classes the kittycon program offers; he says they're too easy' Galvatron answered annoyed that every time he mentioned the word Autodog to some kittycons in this city, he will always get those weird stunned look. At least in his hometown Kittycons and Autodogs will all attend to the same class, and not been divided like in here.

'B-But sir, your son is a kittycon!' The secretary exclaimed, still shocked, she has never heard of any Kittycon wanting to attend to an Autodog class.

'So? My Bond mate is an Autodog, got a problem with that!?' Galvatron said still annoyed, and wanting nothing more than to throw the desk through a window.

The secretary finally sighned, and give Galvatron directions to go with the secretary of the Autodog class. Galvatron thank her and walked towards the office along with his son.

'What was that ladies problem daddy?' Axletron said confused, of course he's used to a scene of an Autodog, his mom was one after all, but he couldn't understand why the other Kittycons won't get along with the Autodogs just like his mommy and daddy.

'She just doesn't know anything cutie' Galvatron smile down to his son walking through the hall, gaining stares from some of the Autodog teachers that were walking by, not only the teachers but the students as well. Finally they reached the administration office, where they were greeted by a pink female Autodog.

'Hello, do you need directions to the Kittycon Administration office?' She said nervously, as she saw the size of the Kittycon standing in front of her desk.

'No, thank you for asking, I would like to enrolled my son in your class' Galvatron said smiling at the femme.

The Autodog femme was shocked, thinking why would a Kittycon would want to enrolled their cub in an Autodog class?

'Surprise aren't you?' Galvatron said still smiling at the femme, he didn't blame her for the surprised look, for he has seen the many mistreatments some Autodogs get from Kittycons. 'Yeah my cute son here, wants to join your class, he says that the Kittycon program is too easy for him"

The femme shacked her head and recovered from the shock. 'Easy?' She answered, grabbing paperwork from behind her desk. 'Well the Kittycon class wants the best for their students so they try to teach them almost everything at once, so how can that be easy?' She said turning around and placing paperwork on her desk. 'My name is Arcee by the way, and here's some paperwork I need you to fill out, so tell me,' Arcee looked down at the small Kittycon sparkling who was smiling and looking at all the dataps that he saw on Arcees shelf. 'What do you think is so easy of the Kittycon program little one?' She said to Axletron smiling at him.

'You're right is not easy' Axletron said still looking at the datapads, 'May I?' He said again pointing at one in particular.

'Sure' Arcee answered, observing the little sparkling, smiling as he grabbed the datapad and activated it to begin reading it.

'Well, for what you say miss, the program tries to teach each student everything at once, but I don't think that's a good learning method; For one, the processor of sparklings of my age are like oil thanks, fill it out too much and it will exploded, thus if we learn a lot of things at the same time, our processor will not be able to correctly store the data, the result is that we will not learn anything properly and the things we learned will be forgotten do to the overwork of our processor' Axletron finished, flipping through the datapad.

'Wow, you are a very smart, and there are a few sparklings of your age that already know how to read!' Arcee said impressed by the small sparkling, 'And you talk so well too! I haven't heard any Kittycon or Autodog sparkling talk as well and respectfully as you do' Arcee finished.

'Well mommy and daddy always read to me when I was smaller, and mommy will buy me lots of datapads so I could learn how to read, but he keeps buying me bornlings datapads, they already too easy for me to read!' Axletron protested, still reading the datapad. 'I want stuff like this!' he said raising the datapad that he was allowed to read.

'That's a third grader reading datapad, if you are able to understand that, you must be a genius!' Arcee said amaze.

'That's my son!' Galvatron exclaimed as he was still filling out the paperwork for Axletron's enrollment.

'So is your mommy okay with you joining the Autodog class?' Arcee said curious and happy that there's a Kittycon family that is actually trying to get along with the Autodogs.

'Of course he is! Mommy is an Autodog after all!' Axletron said placing the datapad back to the shelf and reading the tittles of the rest.

Another shock stroke Arcee as she turn around and looked at Galvatron.

'Surprise again aren't you?' Galvatron said still filling out the paperwork.

'Pardon me…but yes I am' Arcee said respectfully trying not to sound rude. Before Galvatron could said anything else Arcee beat him to it. 'I don't think is weird on the contrary I would like the rest of Kittycon community to be like you, the rest of the Kittycons must be calling you insane.' Arcee finished.

'Mommy calls daddy insane a lot!' Axletron said turning and smiling at his father.

Galvatron just laughed in amusement. 'Alright everything is done!' He said as he handed out the paperwork to Arcee.

Arcee when trough the paperwork making sure that the Kittycon didn't miss any bit of information and finally put the paper work in a folder and label it. 'Alright we'll just need your son to take a test and he'll be ready to be enrolled as soon as possible!' Arcee said standing up from her desk.

'A test?' Galvatron asked confused, he never heard anything about taking a test to be enrolled in school he was about to protest when Axletron interrupted him.

'I need to take a test so I can be place in the right level of my knowledge, so that way they I can learn the things I haven't instead of learning the same thing over again and lose time I could use on learning something new!' Axletron finished moving his little digit up explaining the process to his father, 'Didn't you read the pamphlet daddy?

'Oh, no I didn't sorry' Galvatron said happy that it wasn't some kind of discrimination against them.

As they walked with Arcee to the test room they keep gaining stares from both teachers and students. Galvatron keep ignoring them, and Axletron will jus wave to the small Autodog students he saw. Finally they reached the test room, Arcee asked Galvatron to wait outside while she and Axletron go in for the testing, he agreed and waited outside. A few cycles pasted by and Galvatron was getting impatient, finally the both came out of the room and Axletron ran to his father with a happy grin across his face plate.

'So how did it go my cutie?' Galvatron asked his sparkling, as he saw the happy face plate on him.

Axletron only smiled and allowed Arcee to explain.

'Very well Mister Galvatron, you have a very smart son, the results and the grade he's going to be on will be mailed to you along with his schedule and the date he will begin' Arcee said shaking Galvatrons servo and giving him a smile 'You must be very proud of your son'

'I always am' Galvatron exclaimed as he petted his sparklings head.

After school they both walked to the bookstore, where just as promise Galvatron bough Axletron a datapad of his choice, which was a story book about a bot having adventures with his little friend. From there they walked to the park where they couldn't stay that long since they had groceries that needed to be put away.

Finally they got home where Axletron put away everything in his room exited that he will soon be going to school, as soon as he put his stuff away he went to help his father to put away the groceries. After the groceries were put away they both decided to watch Tv on the living room while eating some snacks.

Axletron felt tired from all the excitement and climbed onto his creator, who was laying on the couch, and gently laid his head on his fathers chest plate.

'Is something wrong my cutie?' Galvatron said placing a servo on his sparkling's back and rubbing it gently.

'I'm just sleepy daddy, can we take a nap together?' Axletron said yawning and cuddling on his father chest plate.

'Of course we can cutie.' Galvatron responded, his servo ensuring that his son would not fall from him and closing his optics slowly as they both feel in to recharge.

Cliffjumper open the door, of his apartment awaiting for his family to greet him.

'I'm home?' Cliffjumper said as he saw that no one was at sight, he went to the kitchen, and the he decided to look in the living room. As he walked entering the room, his face plate turned crimson at the sight of his Bond mate and their sparkling peacefully recharging. Without a moment to lose he walked to the nearest closet and grabbed a blanked.

He approached them and was preparing to cover them up, when he felt a servo on his head that pull him into their direction his lips landing on Galvatrons.

He blushed and moaned as he felt Galvatron deepen the kiss and then broke.

'Welcome home Cutie!' Galvatron said still holding Cliffjumpers head with one servo and holding their son with the other.

'T-Thank you…' Cliffjumper responded gently stroking his sons head, gaining a content purr from him.

'How was my sweetspark today?' Cliffjumper asked carelessly looking at his beloved son.

'Yeah I was okay, but a bit tired right now' Galvatron answer, looking at his son too.

'I was talking about Axletron, you Glitch!' Cliffjumper groaned, trying to keep his voice down, so he wouldn't awake the small sparkling.

'He had fun today, and he will be attending school very soon!' Galvatron said gently placing his servo into his bond mate's face plate.

Cliffjumper blushed, and grabbed his bond mates hand, pulling it gently to his lips components and kissing it. Galvatron stood up, carefully making sure that he didn't disturb their sparkling, pulling his mate's face plate to engage in another kiss.

'That's good.' Cliffjumper answered once the kiss was broke. 'And when my schedule change to evenings, I though, I would be expending more time with you and Axletron in the mornings…' Cliffjumper said in disappointment and he was really looking forward to expend time with his family, but now that Axletron is soon going to be attending school, he will expend little time now. 'But the good news I do get weekends off' He wagged his tail in happiness knowing that at least he will be expending sometime after all.

'See Cutie, everything works out and besides…' Galvatron made sure to place the sparkling in the couch without disturbing him so he could sit down properly, once he did, he grabbed Cliffjumper by his waist and pulled him close to him. 'That means will be having time just for us during the weekday mornings…'

'You still a perverted old cat!' Cliffjumper said, and before he could said something else, Galvatron pulled him closer for a rough kiss, the autodog did nothing but to return it wagging his tail as the kittycon pull him closer. Finally they broke their kiss and glared into each other's optics for a moment.

'I love you…' The kittycon finally broke the silence embracing his bond mate.

'I love you…' Cliffjumper rapidly responded the embrace and shared one last kiss.

The two bond mates happily cuddled in the couch, watching over the fruit of their love, and then falling into recharge beside him.


End file.
